SSG Dragon Ball Z What-Ifs: Gohan's Revenge, Cell Strikes!
Hey everybody. I had recently thought of a what if story about the Cell Games. If anyone like this story, please tell me if there are any what if situations they would like for me to write about. Chapter 1: Preparing For the Fight, Let the Games Begin! Dawn rose upon the lonely field, as the arrogent, cocky, and deadly android stood alone, waiting for his competition. He eagarly waited for the arrival of Son Goku, the strongest warrior the universe has seen thus far. The android of course, believed himself to be far beyond this warriors limit, and belived he could eliminate him in the blink of an eye. The android however, still had high hopes for this battle, knowing he was created from Son Goku's cells, so he gave Goku some thanks for his unimaginable powers. This android had previously fought with the likes of Vegeta, Mirai Trunks, Android 16, and Piccolo, before he had even reached his perfect form. Each of them proved a slight challange at first, but all of them eventually fell to this androids monsterous abilities and skill. The android thought to himself of his creator Dr. Gero's genius, admiring the hard work he had placed upon the android. While his eyes were closed shut, the android tried to seek out Son Goku's power, and try to see how much of a challenge this foe would be. Son Goku must have been hiding his power, as the android could not locate the tremendous power Son Goku posseses. "Hmm, Son Goku seems to be relaxing. Why would this ape relax when he knows he will be attempting to defeat me, in order to save his pathetic planet?" the android says to himself, slightly chuckling. "I suppose he is far more confident than I made him out". "He has probably used the same way of training Vegeta and Trunks used, to get so much stronger in just a few days. It'll be interesting to know how these imbeciles become so strong so quickly". Meanwhile, a concerned, yet quiet Piccolo continued to meditate on Kami's Lookout, wondering if Goku has any kind of backup plan whatsoever in order to combat the android. As Piccolo continues, Dende quietly walks from inside the lookout, to check on Piccolo. "Are you feeling any better about this situation Piccolo?" Dende asked, still not sure if Piccolo was still infuriated by his past mistakes when confronting the android for the first time. "I remember when that sadistic bug attacked Ginger Town" Piccolo suddenly recalls to Dende, still looking out upon the beautiful morning sun. "I believed the re-uniting of Piccolo and Kami's bodies to make me again would be enough to stop the androids, and that beast." "I was a fool for thinking such an idiotic thing!" "Piccolo, you cannot change past mistakes, nothing can be done about those, we just need to concentrate on finishing off that monster once and for all!" Dende spoke with confidence, but with slight timidness. "Hehe, I could use Trunks' time machine....but no matter, even if I attempted to stop that beast again, this timeline would still exist." Piccolo stated, finally turning his head after so long at Dende. "I just hope Son Goku knows what he is up against, he has not even fought against this monster like me and Vegeta have." "You know Goku, he defeated the supposedly un-defeatable Frieza! I'm sure he'll win, I just not it!" "I hope you're right...." Piccolo said to Dende, his frown turning into a slight smirk. Meanwhile, below Kami's Lookout, Korin and Yajirobe discuss the events surrounding the androids and Goku. "What kinda' friend are ya, not goin' to support your buddies at those darn Cell Games?" Korin sighed, eating a small fish. "You want me 'ta die for NO reason?" Yajirobe barks towards Korin, his eyes wide open in slight disbelief at Korin's statement. "I like cooked meat, but I don't wanna BE cooked meat!" "I like Goku, just living is a little higher in my list." "....Ya remember when Goku defeated King Piccolo? That kid has stunned me beyond belief at his progress in power, it's ridiculous." Korin says, looking into the dawn sky. "Ya, he's a pretty cool dude, for such the shrimp he was." Yajirobe says, munching away on a large chicken leg. "Luckily, we've got a decent amount of Senzu Beans, hopefully they will use them wisely." Korin says, holding a handful of beans in his hand. "Well, I'm gonna go to bed, ya know, if Goku wins, let me know." Yajirobe quietly says, yawning into his bed covers, as Korin smiles and slightly sighs. "....Goku....When the time comes....good luck." Korin thinks to himself, looking onto the orange sky, with slight doubts about if this battle will be won by Goku or not. Several Hours later, at 11:00am.... "Ok Chi-Chi, we're gonna fight Cell! See ya!" Goku happily smiles, preparing to fly off with a silent Gohan. To be continued.... Category:What If Category:Nappa'sgoatee